campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Tori Grant
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Victoria Grant (Likes to be called Tori) Gender: Female Age: Godly Parent Choice 1: Nike Godly Parent Choice 2: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Neptune Cohort Choice 1: 3 Cohort Choice 2: 2 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She's a bit short, reaching 5 feet 3 inches tall. Personality: Tori is very sports minded and loves to be challenged by other campers. She is very loyal and hardly ever tells a lie. She never hesitates to obey her superiors and wishes to one day to perhaps be a praetor herself, but until then, she will obey every order thrown at her. History: Tori was delivered in a basket to her father, Lukas Grant. Her father took her in and raised her in California. He taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow and how to use a knife in combat. He also taught her how to fight without a weapon with hand-to-hand combat. She wasn't bad and caught on quickly to what her father was teaching her. Tori grew rather close to her father and loved him so much. When she asked about her mother, though, he just smiled sadly and said that she was special and would be very proud of her. One day, when Tori was 12, he told her the truth. He told her that he had met her mother at a Dodgers vs. Rangers game. She was cheering in the stands and looked absolutely stunning. He explained to Tori that after the game, he went and started to flirt with her. He told her that they went out for a drink that night. He became drunk that night and woke up at his house with a massive hangover and a note that said she had leave. Then, one day, about nine months later, he found a baby girl in a basket at his doorstep. He had a feeling that she was his and named her Victoria. He explained that he found a note that had an explanation. At first he said he was going to call the cops and tell them that some crazy woman was playing him and claiming that she was some sort of goddess, but then he looked at Tori, and his belief grew. He talked to Nike in his dream, and she explained and showed him that she was indeed a goddess, and Tori was his daughter, a demigod that needed raising. He started to believe her and told her that he would raise her, but he still didn't really believe her. After he finished telling Tori the truth, he showed her a small golden ring that had a little gem on it. He explained that when the gem is pushed, it turns into a bow. He also said that every time the string was pulled back, an arrow would appear already notched. Lukas later that night, got in a severe car accident, and he was killed. Tori grieved and cried, but she heard a woman's voice in her head that told her to stay strong. The voice lead her to a wolf house where Lupa brought her in. Weapons: Bow and arrow Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week ':D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. "I'm Demonic. I'm a Chihuahua. I am Demonic Chihuahua." DemonicChihuahua Category:Claiming Category:Claimed I wonder if the game was in Arlington or in Los Angeles, anyways approved. -- 23:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC)